Torn
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Jasmine Cooper comes home to Charming for her father's funeral. She wasn't going to stay, but he's making it hard for her to leave and he has to protect her at all costs. R&R! Rated T for lang. Angel N Darkness has taken over this story! So ENJOY!
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Alright so the first 5 chapters of this story belongs to me but ANGEL N DARKNESS is taking over it! So I hope you all Enjoy! :D**

**-Chapter One-**

She stepped off the plane at LAX. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be there, but she had to. Her name was: Jasmine Cooper or as everyone calls her, Jazz. She flew from New York to California for her father's funeral. Jasmine's parents: Diane and Seth got a divorce when Jasmine was fifteen years old. So, she left her little town in Charming, California and went to live with her mother. This will be the first time in ten years that she's been back.

After Jasmine grabbed her luggage, she rented a car to drive all the way to her father's house. Her mom was already there. Once Diane heard the news, she hopped on a flight, two days before Jasmine was able to. Jasmine had to work, but she's off for the next two weeks.

A few hours later, Jasmine saw that she passed the sign _"Welcome to Charming"_ and sighed. She didn't know if she was ready to face everyone that she had to leave, all those years ago.

She pulled up to her father's place fifteen minutes later. Jasmine didn't know where to park, because all of the motorcycles, but it made her smile. She knew all of her daddy's friends were here.

Seth was a part of SAMCRO - Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original. His best friends were the club president, John Teller and the vice president, Clay Morrow, while Seth was the club's treasurer. But, Jasmine grew up through all of that in her life and it's mainly why her mother wanted to get a divorce.

A few minutes later, Jasmine finally found a spot to park her car. She grabbed her purse and threw the keys in there, then got ot of the car. She was wearing: blue jeans, a black tank top, and black Chucks. She adjusted her sunglasses, then walked towards the house that she grew up in.

She took a deep breath and counted to three. She nervously knocked on the door, then waited for someone to open it. She had her head down, as the door opened seconds later, and she said "Is my mom, Diane here?"

"Well, well, well." she recognized the voice. "If it isn't Reese's Pieces."

She snapped her head up and saw a guy with chin length hair. She took her sunglasses off to take a better look. It was her best friend, since she could walk, since he was four years older than her, and her first boyfriend when she was thirteen. "Oh my God... Jax?"

"Yeah, how are you?"

"I'm fine... and you?"

He looked her up and down "Better now."

Jasmine blushed, then said "Give me a hug." Jax pulled Jasmine into his arms and she was inhaled the scent of Armani cologne and motorcycle grease, her favorite. While he was inhaling the scent of vanilla from her hair, his favorite. A minute later, they broke from the hug. "So, where's my mom?"

"In the backyard, come on." Jasmine followed Jax into the backyard and she saw a bunch of club members chatting with each other. A second later, they walked up to her mom. "Oh... Diane, I found something for you."

Diane and a few other people turned around, and Diane said "Jasmine... you made it."

Jasmine gave her a hug and said "Yep... but I have the next two weeks off."

"Good." they broke from the hug.

Jasmine looked over and said "Gemma?"

"Hey, Baby." Gemma said, giving her a hug. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks, Godmother, so do you."

After they broke from the hug, Jax nudged Gemma, and said "Where's Clay?"

"Somewhere... but I'm sure he'd want to see his goddaughter."

Jax grabbed Jasmine's hand and said "Come on."

"Okay." she looked around. "So, where's your dad?"

He stopped in front of her and said "You don't know?"

"Jax... I haven't kept in touch with anyone here, not even my dad. I know nothing."

He nodded and said "Okay, well, my father died."

"Oh no, Jax... when?"

"About eight years ago."

"I'm so sorry, Jax."

"Well, I should of kept in touch with you. I really missed you."

"I missed you too."

He cracked a smile and said "Well, here's the jist of everything, that's gone on since you've been gone." he took a deep breath. "Dad died, then Ma and Clay got married. Clay moved up to club president, I'm the vice president."

"Um... congrats."

"Thanks... and Seth resigned from being the treasurer a few years ago, so Bobby took over. Plus, Tig... he's the SAA - Sergeant At Arms."

"Oh wow." she said, then seconds later, they were on the side of the house, where there was a bunch of guys.

"Hey, Clay." Jax started. "Look who decided to show up?"

All of them turned around and Clay said "Who?"

"Reese's Piece's."

Jasmine smacked his arm and said "Jax..."

"This is little Jazz?" Clay said, getting closer.

"Yep, it's me."

Clay gave her a big bear hug and said "WOw... I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

They broke from the hug and Clay said "Let me introduce you... Jazz, this is: Juice, Happy, and Half-Sack. Guys, this is my goddaughter, Jasmine Cooper." they nodded. "And Jazz... you remember Opie, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, Piney, and Chief Unser."

"Hey guys." she waved, with a smile, and gave hugs all around.

"We're sorry about about your dad." Tig started.

"He was a good man." Piney said, finishing his sentence.

Jasmine nodded, then looked at the ground. Seconds later, she heard her mom calling her "Jasmine!"

She turned around and yelled "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

She nodded, then looked at the guys. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, Honey." said Clay.

Jasmine took one more look at Jax, then walked up to her mom, and said "Yeah?"

"How long are you staying?"

"At Dad's?"

"No, in Charming."

"I was thinking a week, why?"

"Oh... I was thinking about staying."

"What about your life in New York?"

"I can change things around and get a new job or something."

"Mom..." Jasmine protested.

"I miss it here."

"Oh, so now that Dad's gone... you come back? Why couldn't you come back when he was alive?"

Diane just looked at the ground, then said "You should stay with me."

"Mom, I have a life in New York... not here. I can't just drop everything and move back. What about Ryan?"

"Maybe, you and Jax can..."

"Mom." Jasmine said, cutting her off. But, she didn't know what to say to that.

"Look, Honey, all I'm saying is... you never forget your first love."

"I didn't come back for him. Besides, it's your fault that you divorced Dad and ripped me away from Jax!" Jasmine kind of yelled.

"Keep your voice down."

Jasmine looked down at the ground and felt bad after what she said. She looked back up at Diane and said "I'm sorry, Mom... I just."

Diane pulled her into a hug and said "It's okay... we'll talk about this later."

Jasmine nodded and said "Fine." then mother and daughter went their seperate ways. Jasmine walked into the house to the front yard. She put her purse down, then got on the swing her dad made for her when she was six and started swinging, thinking if she wanted to stay or not.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: As stated in the first chapter this chapter belongs to Me, but Angel N Darkness has taken over! She has added some to this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own SoA! **

**-Chapter Two-**

A little while later, as Jasmine was swinging and thinking, she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't bother to turn around, she just kept swinging.

Then Jax stood in front of her and said "Is everything okay?"

"I guess." she said.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Jasmine looked up at him and said "Not really."

"Do you want to get away for a while?" he asked

"What did you have in mind?" she asked

"I have to swing by the hospital." Jax said. He looked down at his hands and waited on her response.

"For what?"

"Oh you don't know?" Jasmine looked at him with a blank stare. "My soon-to-be ex wife was a major druggie and she did some crank during the pregnancy. My son, Abel was born prematurely and he's in the NICU."

"You're a daddy?" he nodded and Jasmine felt her eyes getting watery. "Um... is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he's a strong little boy." he held out his hand. "So do you want to come with me?"

She thought about it for a second, grabbed his hand, and said "Sure." as he helped her up from the swing, she lost her footing, almost fell, and Jax caught her. "Sorry." she looked up at him, then he was looking into her eyes, and as he was about to kiss her, she looked away. "I need to grab my purse, then we can go." then as she grabbed her purse, she heard Jax sigh.

She followed him to his motorcycle, when he said "You remember how to ride, right?"

"Yeah... Jax."

He grabbed an extra helmet and said "Here."

She just stared at it and said "But..."

"Come on, Reese's Pieces."

She giggled and said "Shut up, Jax." she put the helmet on and sat behind him, then put her purse in between them.

"You can hold onto me... I won't bite."

She slowly wrapped her arms around him and said "Ha-ha... just go, Smart Ass." he chuckled, started his motorcycle, and rode off.

Jasmine rested her head on Jax's back and holding onto him as tight as she could, while Jax was riding through Charming. Jax pulled up to the hospital ten minutes later. He parked his bike, took out the key, and said "Ladies first." Jasmine carefully got off the bike, then as she was adjusting her purse and shirt, Jax got off his motorcycle. He held out his hand. "Ready?"

She grabbed his hand and said "Yep."

As they walked into the hospital, Jax was holding Jasmine's hand all the way to the NICU. They walked into the room and Jax said "Jazz... this is Abel."

She slowly walked up to the incubator and said "Oh my gosh, Jax... he's so little."

"Yeah... aside from being premature, he inherited the family flaw, so he had to have an operation on his heart."

"Really?"

"Yeah... he's a fighter. A little bit longer in the toaster and he'll be fine."

Jasmine smacked Jax on his arm and said "Toaster? Really?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said "Well..."

"He's beautiful, Jax."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, and said "Thank you." a few minutes later, the door opened and Jax let go of Jasmine. "Tara... hey."

Jasmine turned around and was face to face with her ex-best friend, Tara Knowels.

"You know that only family is allowed in here." Tara said in a cold tone.+

"Tara... it's fine. I want Jazz in here."

Tara scoffed and said "Jazz? As in Jasmine Cooper?"

"The one and only." Jasmine smirked.

"Oh, good." Tara said, giving her a fake smile. "How long are you here for?"

"For good." then her and Tara had a stare down. Neither of them were looking away.

After a minute, Jax grabbed Jasmine's hand and said "Come on."

She nodded, not taking her eyes off of Tara, then said "See you around." then her and Jax left out of the hospital and walked over to his bike.

Before he got on it, he said "What was that about?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and said "I hate her."

"Why?"

She looked away and said "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because."

Jax grabbed her hand and said "Please?" she looked into his pretty blue eyes and gave in. She couldn't say no.

She took a deep breath and said "You know how, me and her used to be best friends?"

"Yeah and I don't even know why you guys stopped being friends... before you left."

"I found out she liked you and." she looked down. "Like a month before I moved away, she kept telling me that she was going to sleep with you, so I'd leave with a broken heart and never come back."

"Really?"

She nodded and said "Do you remember when I was in the hospital for those few days and I didn't see you until a day before I left?"

"Yeah."

Jasmine couldn't look up at Jax. "Me and Tara got into a fight and I.." she had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Had a miscarriage." then Jasmine turned around and walked away, leaving Jax stunned.

Jax snapped out of his daze and saw Jasmine walking further away. He caught up to her and said "Jazz... wait."

She topped walking and said "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because... Jax."

He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Talk to me."

"I knew I was pregnant and I still got into that fight with Tara."

"What do you mean, you knew?"

"I took a pregnancy test a few days before. I took three of them and all three were positive. I was going to tell you, but I ended up getting into that fight instead." she paused to take another breath.

"Jazz." he started.

"Well, I was only fifteen and too young. I guess it wasn't meant to be." she shrugged her shoulders. "Look, you can hate me if you want. I haven't fully forgave myself." she paused. "After my dad's funeral... I'm going back home."

She started to walk away, but Jax grabbed her arm, and said "Jasmine... this is your home. I'm not mad at you, but please don't leave me again."

"Jax... I." he got closer to her, inches from her lips. "I can't stay."

"Yes, you can." then Jax planted his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes, Jax rested his head on her forehead to catch his breath. "Please... stay."

She nodded and said "I'll think about it."

Jax backed up to wipe her tears away with his thumbs and said "Come on." he wrapped his arm around her and walked back to his motorcycle. They got on and they left the hospital. Little did both of them know that Tara was watching through one of the windows and that she had started to plan in her head what she could do to make Jasmine go away.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Like the first 2 chapters this chapter was done by me, but Angel N Darkness has taken over! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own SoA!**

**-Chapter Three-**

Jax pulled up to the shop and turned off the bike. Jasmine opened her eyes and said "Where are we?"

"At the shop." he got off, then held out his hand. "Come on."

Jasmine hesitated at first. She looked up at Jax and he gave her a little smile. As she was about to grab his hand, her phone rang. She groaned as she was digging it out of her purse, then looked at it. _"Ryan."_ was flashing on the screen. She looked back up at Jax. "This will only take a minute." he nodded, then she pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey... it's me. How are you doing?"

She looked at Jax, then said "I'm fine."

"Look, I know that you're going through a tough time about your dad... and I wanted to say that I was sorry for what I did to you before you left." Jasmine got off the motorcyle and looked away, so Jax couldn't see her face. She sniffled a little. "I'm sorry and it will never happen again."

"Um... can we talk about this later?

"Yeah, call me when you get the chance." he paused. "And again... I'm sorry. I love you, Jasmine."

She shook her head. "Me too... bye." then she hung up the phone and shoved it in her purse.

Jax grabbed Jasmine's arm, making her jump. "Are you okay?"

She quickly rubbed her eyes. "I'm fine... just a little tired from the flight."

He nodded, but didn't look convinced. "Okay, come on." he grabbed her hand and led her into the shop. As they walked in, Jasmine was looking around. "Remember the clubhouse?" she nodded, then he led her into a room and opened the door, walking in. "I stay here sometimes."

"Oh." she said, still looking around. "This is nice."

"Yeah." he shut the door, then sat down on the bed. "It's good that I can get away from Wendy." Jasmine gave him a weird look. "Oh... Wendy is the soon-to-be ex wife."

Oh... okay." she nodded, as she sat down next to Jax.

There was five minutes of awkward silence, the something caught Jasmine's eye, making her get up to go look at it. "What?" he asked. She picked up the picture frame, that had the picture of her in it. "That's my all time favorite picture of you." he told her, then she remembered when she had it taken. That picture was taken just for him. She was wearing blue jeans, with a short red v-neck sweater over a white shirt.

"I thought you would've gotten rid of it, by now."

"Nope... I couldn't do it. I was in love with you, Jazz." she noticed that he said 'was' as in past tense. She put the picture frame back on the dresser and sat back down on his bed. Then there was that awkward silence again. Jax looked over at Jasmine, who had her head down. "So... did you know how far long you were?"

She looked at him with sad eyes. "Nine weeks."

"Can you still have kids later on?"

"I don't know... the doctor told me if I were to get pregnant again, it would be a miracle." Jax made an 'O' shape with his lips, then Jasmine looked back down at the ground.

"Do you want to have kids?"

"Yeah, eventually, but even if I could right now... it wouldn't be a good time."

"Why not?"

"My job."

"Where do you work?"

"I opened up a hair salon and I'm the manager."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, but I bet everyone is going nuts without me there." Jasmine chuckled.

"What's it called?"

"The Hair-Port... yeah, it's corny, but it works."

Jax laughed, then said "You should have named it: Reese's Piece's Hair Salon."

"Ha-ha... funny." Jasmine laid down on her back. "Damn that middle name, my parents gave me."

"What Reese? I love it, because you get stuck with the name Reese's Piece's... forever." he laughed.

"Yah... me!" she joked. "Well... it's a good thing, I'm here to get away from all the madness."

"Does it get busy at your job?"

"Yeah, but I have two assistant managers, five hair stylists, and two people that do nails."

"Are you planning on going back?" he asked, as he laid next to her.

"I know I said that I'd think about it, but I can't stay... my job and my life is back in New York." she paused. "I mean... I can probably move my job here, only if my mom needs me."

Jax's frown suddenly went to a smile, then he said "I see."

"But I think my mom is staying here for good."

"At your dad's?"

"I'm not sure." she rolled over to face Jax. "Can I ask you something?" he looked at her and nodded. "What exactly happened to my dad?"

Jax froze, then he said "What do you know?"

"Nothing really. All mom told me was that he died. I would like to know how. Did he have a heart attack? Did he get in a car accident? Did he break his neck?" Jax quickly sat up.

"Maybe I should take you back to your moms." he said, as he stood up.

Jasmine sat up and grabbed his arm. "Jax... if you know something, please tell me."

"I can't."

She stood up in front of him. "Please, Jax. Please tell me what happened to my dad." he looked away, then she grabbed his face to make him look at her. "I'd rather hear it from you, than anyone else."

"Fine." he paused to take a breath. "Seth was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He got killed by Alverez and his crew."

"Oh my God... really?"

Jax nodded. "He went out on his own, to do a deal, and without any back up. The cops came by, there was a shoot out, but it was Alverez's crew that killed him. We got there and it was too late."

Tears started rolling down Jasmine's cheeks as she slowly sat back down on the bed. "Does my mom know?"

"No, she doesn't and Clay wants to keep it that way."

Jasmine nodded, then looked at the ground. Jax sat down next to her and rubbed her back. She collapsed into his arms, sobbing. He held her, rocking her back and forth.

All of a sudden she stood up. "Um... I gotta go, Jax."

As she walked away, Jax grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. He was inches away from her face and he whispered "Don't go." he moved the hair out of her face, behind her ear. "Don't go." he whispered again, shaking his head.

She nodded, then pressed her lips onto his and they started kissing. Jax ran his hands down her sides, lifting her up with her butt. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Then Jax gently laid her down on his bed. Within minutes, articles of clothing were flying off on the ground. Then for the next few hours, Jax and Jasmine were making some sweet sweet over-due lovin.

Afterwards, Jasmine was laying there in Jax's arms feeling a little guilty, but at the same time she felt safe and content, because she's missed being in his arms. For once, she felt a little bit of happiness.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: As said in the first 3 chapters this chapter was done by ME! But ANGEL N DARKNESS is taking over with the story! We hope you like it! Oh and she added some stuff to this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own CM!**

**-Chapter Four-**

A few minutes later, Jasmine's phone rang. She reached over and pulled her phone out of her purse on the floor and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Jasmine? Can you talk now?" the person on the other end asked.

"Uh... Ryan?"

"Um... yeah, were you expecting someone else?" Ryan asked.

"No, but now isn't a good time. I gotta go." then she hung up her phone and dropped it on the ground, then started putting her underoo's, jeans, and bra on.

"So." Jax started. "Is this 'Ryan' your boyfriend?"

"He is... I mean, he was. I mean, I don't know." she shook her head. "Before I left we got into a... fight and I just left."

"Has he ever hurt you?" she looked down at the ground. "Has he, Jasmine?" she looked at him and nodded. "What did he do to you?" Jax said, then he quickly put his boxers and jeans, then stood in front of her. "What did he do?" he asked again.

"Um... he hit me."

"When?"

"The first time was like four months ago. He got mad at me because I was working late at the shop. He thought I was cheating on him."

"How often does he hit you?"

"Not that much. The last time was a day before I came here."

"I didn't see a mark on your body."

She frowned. "Because he punched me in the back of my head."

Jax's eyes widened. "Who knows about this?"

"My best friend, Nicole and now... you."

Jax shook his head. "Jasmine, you're not going back there, unless I'm with you."

"Jax..."

"No, a real man doesn't hit a woman, no matter what the problem is."

"Jax, he told me that he'd never do it again." Even to her own ears Jasmine knew that sounded pathetic. After all he did end up doing it again.

"Did he say that the first time he hit you?"

"Yeah... but."

"But, nothing. He's going to keep doing it and keep doing it, till you end up in the hospital or possibly end up dead. I'm not going to sit back and let that happen to you." Jax said. He was getting worked up because he didn't want to see Jasmine hurt in any way, shape or form. He cared for her even if he wasn't going to admit to himself just how much he cared for her.

"Jax... he didn't mean it, he was upset." Jasmine said. She knew in the back of her mind that she couldn't keep giving excuses for what Ryan did to her but it was like she couldn't seem to help it.

"Stop. Just stop making excuses for him. You're lucky, I'm the only one that knows. Because if the club knew... you know we'd all go over there and kill him."

"I know." and Jasmine had to admit that she did know. She knew that Jax and the rest of the club would do whatever it took to keep her safe. She just silently hoped that it wouldn't come down to that.

"Don't go back."

"But my job is over there."

"Move it here, like you said earlier."

She sighed. "I'll think about it."

Jax nodded, then gave Jasmine a hug. "I still care about you and I don't want you to get hurt." she nodded into his chest. "Come on, let's get you back to your moms." she nodded again.

Jax backed up and softly kissed Jasmine on her lips, then both of them finished getting dressed. After that, they got on Jax's motorcycle, and he rode off. Ten minutes later, Jax pulled up to the house. Jasmine got off first and said "Could you not tell anyone about what I told you?"

Jax got off, then faced Jasmine. "I'll keep my mouth shut, but he better not try and show his face here... if he does, then I have no choice but to tell the club."

"Okay... deal."

"You know, they all care about you and I'm sure they don't want to see you getting hurt either."

"I know." she nodded, then both of them walked into the house.

As they walked into the kitchen, Gemma looked up. "Well... where have you two been?"

"Just hanging out." Jax said, looking down. "Where's Clay?"

"Out back."

Jax nodded. "Okay." then he went outside.

"So, what were you two up to?" asked Diane, with a grin.

"You know... just talking and catching up. We went to see Abel."

"Isn't he the cutest little guy, you've ever seen?" asked Gemma.

Jasmine nodded. "He's beautiful."

"Hopefully in the next couple weeks, he'll be able to come home." Gemma smiled.

"That's good."

"He's a fighter, like his daddy. So we have faith that he will come home."

"I hope so, Gemma." Jasmine smiled.

Gemma took a drink of her beer, then said "Jazz... we've been going though Seth's things and found a photo album."

"Of what?"

"Old pictures of you and Jax." said Diane.

"Yep, the two of you were inseparable." Gemma said, handing her the photo album. "Take a look."

Jasmine started looking though it, then said "I remember some of these."

"There's one of you when you were born, Jax was holding you." Gemma started. "Jax had turned four a few months before and he looked up at Diane, Seth, and me then said 'Jazzy will always be my best friend, I will always protect her from everything, and I will always love her' Jax was so adorable."

Diane nodded. "I remember him saying that, I was in the hospital bed and he was sitting next to me."

Jasmine found the picture, they were talking about, then Gemma said "Jazz... even though you've been gone for the past ten years, I know that deep down, he still loves you."

"Maybe."

"No... honey, you can see it in his eyes that he still does. Yes, he's been with other girls, but you're his first love and none of them will ever compare to you."

Jasmine smiled at Gemma. "He was my first love too."

"See." Diane started. "You never forget your first love."

Gemma nodded. "You and Jax are meant to be together and one day... I know you will."

"I don't know, Gem... but we'll see."

"Yes, we will see." she laughed, taking a sip of her beer, then Jasmine was looking through the album some more.

"Jasmine?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Have I told you about your father's funeral?"

"Not yet."

"Okay." Diane nodded. "His funeral is on Friday, then after there will be a get together at Gemma's."

"All right." A few minutes later, her phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Can we talk now?"

"Hang on." she looked at her mom and Gemma. "I'll be right back." then Jasmine went outside and sat on the swing. "Okay, Ryan... what?"

"Who were you talking to?" Ryan asked.

"My mom and my godmother."

"Why was I hearing guy's voices in the background?" he asked. He knew that is what he was hearing and he didn't like it at all. Jasmine was his property and nobody was touching what was his.

"Would you stop? It's just my dad's friends, because my mom had a little gathering here at his house." Jasmine said as she got fed up with his attitude. She didn't know why he was being the way he was but she was getting tired of it. She knew she had some serious thinking to do.

"I should have came with you, so I could watch you." he said. He could picture her with all those guy and with those guys touching her and it was making him even madder. He really needed to find out where she was so he could be there with her.

"I'm hanging up now... I don't have time for this."

"Jasmine... wait."

"What, Ryan?"

"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know."

A few minutes later, Juice, Chibs, and Bobby walked up to Jasmine and Bobby said "Hey, Jazz... we're going to take off to the shop. We'll see you later."

"It's good to see you again." said Chibs, with a smile.

"And it's nice to meet you." said Juice.

She nodded. "Okay... bye guys." she waved, then the guys got on their motorcycles and rode off.

"Jasmine, who were you talking to?" asked Ryan, who was still on the phone. He didn't like that she was talking to other men.

"I already told you, it's my dad's friends."

"That's it... I'm on my way, so I can watch you."

"No, Ryan, you don't need to."

Ryan laughed, then said "Too late." then he hung up on her. He would find out where she is and he would go and make sure nobody was touching what was his and that what was his wasn't looking at any other man. If she was he would make her sorry.

A little bit later, Jax found Jasmine crying on the swing. He walked up to her and said "What's wrong, Jazz?"

She looked up at him with tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes red. "Um... Ryan heard me talking to Juice, Chibs, and Bobby. They were telling me goodbye and now Ryan is on his way here to come 'watch' me."

"Let him... but I swear to God, if he lays another finger or hand on you, he's fuckin' dead."

"Jax..." she shook her head.

"No, Jasmine... he's done hurting you."

She nodded and said "Okay." then Jasmine thought about what Gemma told her about Jax, when she was born. She smiled, stood up, and gave Jax a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?" she nodded into his chest. "Okay." he kissed the top of her head, then Jasmine's phone rang. "If it's him, do not answer it."

She looked at it, then raised her eyebrow. "It's my shop." she pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey, girl."

"Oh... hey, Nicole. What's up?"

"I called to warn you."

"About what? Is the shop okay?"

"No, no... the shop is fine. It's Ryan."

"What'd he do?"

"He's been calling the shop asking everyone exactly where you are."

"Yeah, he told me that he's coming over here."

"Jasmine, please be careful."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay."

"How's the shop?"

"It's good... we'll I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, thank you, Nicole."

"No problem, bye." then Nicole hung up.

Jasmine put her phone in her pocket, then she looked up at Jax. "I guess, he's trying to find out where I am, so he can get here."

"Let him and see what happens."

"Jax..."

"No, Jasmine... you're not leaving my side. I'm going to be with you, protecting you from that son-of-a-bitch."

Seconds later, Clay and Tig walked up to them. Jasmine had a feeling that they heard the end of what Jax said, by the look on Tig's face, then Clay said "Hey, Jax." he looked at Jasmine seeing her upset. "What's going on?"

"We'll talk about it later."

"Jax..." Jasmine said, shaking her head.

"What's going on?" Clay asked again, looking at Jax.

"Round up everyone at the shop and we'll talk about it as soon as I get there."

Clay nodded, knowing that it was serious. He gave Jasmine a hug. "I'm glad you're back, Jazzy."

"Me too." she nodded.

Then Tig gave her a hug. "We'll see you later, Jazz."

A few seconds later, Tig let go, then both him and Clay got on their bikes and rode off. "Bye, guys." Jasmine yelled.

Jax grabbed her hands. "I'm going to discuss business with the club, then I will be right back."

She nodded. "Okay."

Jax gave her a kiss on her forehead, got on his bike, and said "I'll be right back."

"All right, bye, Jax." then as Jax took off, Jasmine went into the house.

She walked into the kitchen and Diane said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jax went to the shop, he'll be back."

"Is everything okay?" asked Gemma.

"Yeah, tell Jax that I'll be in my room, when he gets back."

"Okay, honey." Gemma nodded, then Jasmine went into her old room, laid down and closed her eyes. She was beyond tired and let sleep take her.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: This chapter also belongs to Me, but ANGEL N DARKNESS IS TAKING OVER! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own SoA no matter how much She wants Jax and how much I want Juice! LMAO!**

**-Chapter Five-**

Jax got back to Seth's about four hours later. He walked inside, then saw Diane and Gemma sitting on the couch.

"Ma... you're still here?" he asked, sitting in the recliner.

"Yeah." she nodded. "What's going on with Jazz?"

Jax turned to Diane. "You know about Jasmine's boyfriend Ryan, right?"

Diane nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Did you know... he's been hitting her?"

Diane shook her head. "No... he was?"

"Yeah, he was giving her bruises and hitting her on the back of the head and now Jazz told me that he's on his way here to 'watch' her."

"Are you serious, Jax?"

"Yeah, Ma... I told the club and now I'm not leaving Jasmine's side." he paused. "Let him try and do something to her now."

"Oh wow... I had no idea that was going on."

"Well, Diane... she was probably scared to tell you. It was like pulling teeth for her to tell me."

"Thanks, Jax." Diane started. "For keeping an eye on Jasmine."

"It's no problem... I still care about her and I still love her, so it's no problem."

Gemma smiled. "That's my boy." he stood up. "Jazz is up in her room, she said to go in there when you got back."

"Okay... good night, ladies." he smiled at them.

"Good night." both Gemma and Diane said at the same time, as Jax went upstairs.

He opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind him. He took off his shoes, vest, flannel, and jeans, then he crawled into bed with Jasmine. She rolled over, cuddling in his arms. "Jax..." she mumbled.

"Yeah, Babe... it's me."

"Please don't ever leave me." she mumbled again.

He kissed Jasmine on her forehead, then said "I won't... ever." he wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep. Even as he slept he thought about her and vowed that nothing would ever hurt her again.

The next morning, Jasmine woke up to the smell of motorcycle grease and the bright sun shining in her eyes. She looked over and saw Jax sound asleep, next to her. She smiled, then as she was about to cuddle in his arms, her phone rang. She reached over Jax to grab it on the night stand. "Hello?"

"Hey... it's me, Nicole."

"Hey... what's up?"

"I called to ask you." she paused. "Your address."

"Address?"

"Of where you are?"

Jasmine could tell that something wasn't right, by the way Nicole was talking. "Answer me yes or no... is Ryan making you ask me?"

"Yep."

"Has he hurt you?"

"Oh yeah, the store is doing really good."

Jasmine could hear the fear in her voice. "Listen to me... tell Ryan I'm in Los Angeles or something. You somehow get away from him, tell Sandra to close the shop and you come to me."

"Okay."

"You'll be safe here."

"All right... thanks Jasmine."

"Be careful, Nic." then Nicole hung up the phone. "Damn it." Jasmine shook her head as she put her phone down.

Jax was rubbing his eyes, then he said "What's going on?"

"Nicole just called me." Jasmine paused. "Ryan was there hurting her or something, trying to get information on me. So I told her to get away from him and meet me here, so she would be safe."

"Jazz..."

"I know, Jax... she's my best friend and I got her into this mess. It's my fault." she collapsed into Jax's arms. "I mean, Nicole has been through a lot already, she doesn't need this too."

Jax nodded and said "Okay, when she gets here, me and someone else will go with you to pick her up."

"Thank you. I didn't think Ryan would stoop this low, just to find out where I am."

"Both of you will be safe... I promise."

She nodded. "I know. I trust you, Jax."

"Okay." he paused to sit up. "Do you want to come with me to see Abel?"

"Yeah."

"All right, after I go talk to Clay... we'll go when I come back."

"Cool, because I wanted to take a shower."

Jax laid back down pulling Jasmine on his chest. "First, I just want to lay here with you." Jasmine smiled and laid on him.

An hour later, Jasmine sat up. "Okay... you go do, whatever it is you do and I'll take a shower." she stood up, out of her bed. "I'll see you later." as she was walking away, Jax grabbed her arm, pulling her down to his lips.

After he kissed her, he smiled, then said "I'll be back later."

"Okay." she nodded, then got some clothes and went into her bathroom. She took a fifteen minute shower. When she came back out, Jax was gone. She had put on jeans, a t-shirt, and white Vans. She grabbed her brush and went downstairs.

Diane looked up. "Good morning, Honey."

"Morning, Mom."

"How are you?"

Jasmine sat down on the couch. "Okay, I guess."

"Jax told me about Ryan." Jasmine rolled her eyes. "How come you never told me he was hurting you?"

"I don't know, Mom... I just figured that he'd stop and it would go away."

"But is he on his way here?"

She nodded. "Yeah... so is Nicole."

"Why?"

"Because he's been hurting her too, trying to get information about me... so I told her to get away from him and come to me."

"Oh no." Diane shook her head.

"She'll be safe here."

"Yes, she will... with Clay, Jax, and the guys."

"I just hope she sneaks away from him."

"I think Jax would fight tooth and nail to keep you safe." Jasmine nodded. "He still cares about you."

"I know, Mom."

"He told me and Gemma last night, that he still loves you."

"He did?"

"Yeah, Jasmine... you can see it in his eyes." Diane paused. "He still loves you and do you know how excited he was to know, that you were coming home?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Jasmine sighed. "We'll see, Mom."

A half an hour later, Jax came back to Seth's and walked into the house.

"Hello, Jax." Diane waved.

"Hi."

"Is Gemma still coming over?"

"Yeah, she'll be here when she leaves the hospital."

"Okay." Diane nodded.

"Where's Reese's Pieces?"

Diane laughed, then said "She's up in her room."

Jax nodded, then went up to her room. He opened the door and walked in. He shut the door and saw Jasmine laying on her bed, looking at her laptop. He sat down next to her. "Whatcha' doing?"

"Nothing really... just looking at the sales from the shop, since I've been gone."

"Oh... you ready to go to the hospital?"

Jasmine shut her laptop. "Yep." she stood up and put all the things she needed into her pockets. "I'm ready."

He grabbed her hand. "Okay... let's go." then he kissed her on the nose.

She giggled, then they walked down stairs. "We'll be back, Mom!"

"Okay... bye kids!" Diane yelled back, as they walked out the door. Jax and Jasmine got onto his bike, then they rode off to the hospital.


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **

**Sup, everyone! I have decided to let ANGEL N DARKNESS take over this story and I'd have to say, she's doing a wonderful job... so if you want to read it, head over to her profile and enjoy!**

**Thanks a bunch,  
Stephanie!**


End file.
